


Sterek One Shot

by Danis_HySTEREKal_Romance



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: #HW2015, BAMF Stiles, Because Why Not Said The Straight Girl, Big Gay Love Story, Co-Alphas, Derek Loves Stiles, Emotionally Stunted Derek, Eternal Sterek, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, HW2015, Hobrien, Interpack Marriage, Jealous Derek, Jessica Alba - Freeform, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Many Many Days Of Sterek Perfection, Needy Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Or Pedro, Pack Feels, Scared Derek, Sexy Times, Sterek Campaign, Sterek Week, Stiles Leaves, Stiles Loves Derek, Vote Dani, Which Basically Means Hobrien Too, Wolf Derek, Wolf Scott, sterek, sterek contest, stiles leaves derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danis_HySTEREKal_Romance/pseuds/Danis_HySTEREKal_Romance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Welcome to Hobrien Week 2015! This week was created as a means to celebrate Hobrien in a way that hasn’t been done in far too long and it counts on all of you to flourish and bring happiness to this fandom."</p><p>-That one tumblr site with so many Hobrien feels my thirsty ass drank eight glasses of water.</p><p>Every chapter is a newly finished prompt! Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sterek One Shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sterek/Hobrien Fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sterek%2FHobrien+Fandom).



"Erica, look out!"

Stiles watches in horror as his Catwoman is slashed across her chest and sent flying. The Omega she was up against laughs harshly before jumping in to double up on Derek, who seems to be stuck in a losing battle with the biggest of the Omega group. Whether or not that has something to do with the giant stick of wolfsbane their human friend managed to shove into his side (before Stiles had shot her) no one knows.

Out of his peripheral vision the mage watches as his best friend finishes his opponent and lets out an earsplitting roar rivaling Derek's. Scott knows they're going to win. The sound creates a moment of pause that's long enough for Stiles to slam his baseball bat into the pixie-cut Omega circling Lydia, sending her sprawling. She gives the brunette a wry smile as he cheers, "And it's a home run!"

"Focus, Stilinski!" Danny shouts, rolling out of the way of the werewolf-on-werewolf action Boyd is participating in. Holy shit, he's vicious.

After a quick reassurance to Lydia that yes, the Mountain Ash will hold, Jesus, Stiles turns to go aid Malia. She's facing off with the scrawny, cunning little Omega woman with eyes like a shark's.

A clawed hand wraps itself around his throat and jerks him up against what he can only assume is the chiseled physique of the lead Omega. Oh, shit. "Going somewhere, pretty boy?"

Cries emit from all sides of them as the baseball bat is wrenched from his grip and his arm is twisted behind him. A roiling knot of dread makes itself at home in Stiles' gut. This is not how the it was supposed to go.

"Now, now, let's all calm down." The hand tightens minutely. "After all, you've already killed three of mine. What does one matter?"

"Let him go," Scott growls, edging forward in his crouched stance.

The Omega clucks his tongue in disapproval. "Where are your manners, Alpha McCall? Be like your wiser Alpha Hale and remain silent."

Derek, the defiant rebel, immediately snarls. Stiles has never been happier to hear that scary ass noise directed at someone other than him. The pack begins to clump together, ready to defend their own in the blink of an eye. The remaining Omegas, injured but healing, limp over to back up their leader. Isaac whines and Derek starts forward.

"Don't move!" The man hisses, yanking Stiles farther back. The human bites back a whimper at the near-dislocation of his shoulder. "If you take one more step I promise your friend will pay for it."

The pack goes deathly still, unwillingly to risk their packmate's life. The Omegas chuckle and shift back to human form, including their faux-Alpha, who tilts his hand enough to brush across Stiles' lips with his thumb. The mage shivers and tries to arch away from the (surprise surprise) hot male to no avail. The man laughs a deep, rumbling laugh that Stiles' can feel against his back. From anyone else it would feel nice; this creepy, unfairly attractive motherfucker? Not okay at all.

"Since you refuse to let us in your pack now, let's strike a deal," The Omega begins, only to be cut off by a, "Jesus Christ, Ryan! No more pets, just kill them!"

The leader, Ryan, exhales loudly. Obviously interrupting his deal making is probably not the best way to go, then. Ryan snaps and, going by what Stiles' can hear since he kind of can't look, someone's neck is snapped. He cringes.

Ryan moves his thumb in what he must think is soothing motion over the mage's lips again. "It's alright, baby. Michael has always been a problem." Once again addressing the pack, Ryan grins. "I think you must have guessed my deal by now, huh?"

Derek make s a move to lunge, but Boyd and Peter both wrap their arms around him, keeping him in place. Scott hisses but remains immobile, eyes shooting daggers into the faux-Alpha's heart. "Whatever deal you're trying to make isn't going to happen. Now give. him. back!"

"No," Ryan sighs, "I don't think I will. So either take my deal and leave while you can, or we just kill all of you and take him anyway."

A giggle sounds from inside the thick growth surrounding them, making everyone tense. Everyone but Stiles, that is.

"Call reinforcements in?" The Omega woman bites out, shifting back to beta form. The man next to her whispers an alarmed, "Kerri!"

The confusion must have been evident on the faces of all in the clearing, because the wolves all turn as one to watch as a slender woman with caramel skin and identical hair flounces into view. She's got sparkling chocolate iris' that immediately land on Stiles, face lighting with a beatific smile worthy of all the world's diamonds. She's wearing a filmy white top that covers her front goodies just barely while her denim skinny jeans are unblemished, perfectly tucked into her white ankle boots. It's clear on the faces of everyone in sight that, behind their masks of distrust, they're also melting under her perfection.

"There you are, miłość!" She says, fluffing her hair. "I've been looking everywhere for you!" (Translation: love)

Stiles can't help the grin that spreads across his face. "Danieka, jak zawsze na czasie." (Translation: Danieka, on time as usual.)

Ryan slips his palm up and over Stiles mouth before full out body hugging him. The mage doesn't even bother trying to struggle his way out again, just letting things take their course. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"I am Danieka Orshlani, and that's my fiancee you're fondling."

Silence settles like a heavy blanket, leaving Stiles slightly more awkward than he had been before. Leave it to Danieka to drop a bomb like it's nothing. Stiles steadfastly refuses to glance towards the pack, not wanting to see their faces. Not wanting to see his broody crush be unaffected by Stiles imminent departure.

Finally, Scott blurts out, "What the hell?"

Danieka's gaze doesn't waver, remaining steadily on Stiles and Ryan. Ryan who is now rumbling in an angry sort of delight. It's more than a little freaky to be honest. He really just wants a nice long lavender bath.

"You truly expect me to believe a mage, whose tongue can rip entire packs to shreds, is willing to court the likes of you?"

"As if you are any better," She sneers, curling a delicate lip away from her teeth threateningly. "You are Omega scum!"

Stiles tunes out of the banter as a wave of possessiveness crashes over him, followed shortly by the bitterness and fear. Locating the source is not that difficult, considering the stoic Alpha looks like he swallowed a lemon whole. They make eye contact from across the way, one pair red and one pair brown. Electricity crackles in the air between them, his Alpha's extra power surging through their pack bond, strengthening Stiles.

"Ah, ah, ah, little one!"

Cold metal clicks together around Stiles' throat, effectively shutting off his power. His eyes widen in panic. Before he had known he could escape, but choosing to let the wolves duel it out. Now? Now he literally had to count on his crazy ass pack an their horrible impulse-decision making.

Danieka hisses when one of Ryan's goons (Kerri?) releases the metal to rest around the most vulnerable part of the mage. "How dare you collar him!"

"His Alpha tried to channel his power through him and attack us while we were distracted!" Ryan grits, flashing his eyes at Derek. "Like the coward he is!"

One second everything is still... the next?

Not so much.

"Derek, no!" The older Alpha pays no heed to Scott's plea, instead making a dash for the group of cackling Omegas. They scatter and dodge his attacks, all but one, who goes down quickly with one less throat. "Derek, you've got to stop!"

Torn between helping their Alpha and protecting Stiles, the pack is all over the place. Stiles fought against his hold with every ounce of his being, desperate to be released. Ryan stilled him with one clawed hand pressed right over his crotch while the other stayed firmly over his mouth.

"Move again and I take your manhood, and I really, REALLY don't want to do that. Not when we can have so much fun in the future."

Kerri, with the help of the last two remaining Omega-Betas (if that's a thing, which it should be), manages to pin a writhing Derek to the forest floor. The pack all goes to take a menacing step forward when a roar similar to a rocket blasting off bulldozes over everyone's super hearing. They turn as one to, minus Derek, who's still trying to fight off the OBs, to gape at Danieka. Her lively honey eyes have bled a bright crimson, shocking gasps out of nearly everyone present. Her bodacious chest is sucking in great lungfuls of oxygen as she fights off the shift enough to spit out three harsh words:

"No more warnings."

And with that, a glorious white wolf emerges from the confines of smooth skin, snapping its sharp teeth at the offending pack. As if he can't control himself, Scott's own wolf breaks free, brown fur sprouting and long snout huffing. Derek seems to have an epiphany that goes a little like, "Hey, wait, I can do that, too!" while Stiles mentally berates the unfairly attractive werewolf for being a dumbass. At least he manages to shake off his little OB problem.

With three Alphas now snarling and raking their claws over the hard packed dirt, the offending pack seems to be regretting their life choices. Danieka makes another bone shaking roar, soon synchronized with the other Alpha's, sending the McCall-Hale pack into a frenzy of shifting Beta-forms. The Omega-Betas stare wide eyed, much like their nervous leader, unsure of where to go from there.

Idiots.

"I think you'd better release Batman, asshole, before you get the whole Justice League sicced on you!" Erica snarks, cracking her knuckles like the badass she is.

Ryan opens his mouth, probably for another "I have something you want so don't test me" rant, but no words end up coming out.

Probably because the remains of his chest cavity are splayed out around his bloody carcass.

Screams of rage and fear sound from the remaining Omegas before Danieka wipes them off the face of the earth, too. And with much enthusiasm, might he add. Jesus, that girl is scary as fuck.

The pack rushes him at once, petting every inch of skin in sight. Stiles makes a distressed whimper when he realizes the collar blocks his vocal cords from producing anything remotely close to language. The Betas tug and bend while the Alpha trio drag the bodies off into the woods, leaving the mage with a mix of twelve needy Betas, humans, Kitsunes, and Banshees. One reformed were-lizard, if you want to acknowledge Jackson's existence.

"What is taking you so long?" Lydia elbows her way through. "Let me see it, you nitwits. It's magic suppressing, remember? It isn't any regular collar."

"Fair point, well made, Miss Martin."

"Go die again, Peter."

This gets a round of appreciative murmurs, and a giggle from Malia, before attention returns back to the issue at hand. Lydia pokes and prods at it with manicured-to-perfection talons, making intrigued humming noises. The mage shifts uncomfortably under the scrutiny. Did Lydia always smell like strawberries?

The group as a whole, minus Lydia, because she's fearless, all back up as the three wolves approach. Scott shifts back immediately, wrapping his arms around Allison and gazing at Stiles imploringly. "What's going on?"

"His jewelry is not only restricting his magic, but also his voice," Allison whispers, "Lyds is figuring it out now."

Derek growls, pissed, and Stiles automatically sinks a hand into his fur, grounding. The last thing they need is a rampaging Alpha werewolf. His rumbling subsides as he settles onto his haunches, nuzzling his muzzle into the human man's side.

A snap of fingers has all eyes slingshotting back to the red-haired goddess, who makes a pleased sound. "I think I know what needs to happen. It's reenforced so that no magic can break through, and I'm not sure about werewolves so we can-"

Before Lydia can even finish her sentence Danieka is shifting, stepping forward, and ripping the collar clean off. Stiles falls into her arms gasping, the surge of power as the steel broke stealing his breath momentarily. Her arms tighten as she tugs him even further from the pack, off to the side. Indignant cries sound around them, but the mage is too busy heaving in air to put up much of a fuss. A snarl rips its way from Derek's throat.

Danieka laughs, amused.

"He is my betrothed, you cannot be serious!" She exclaims, wrapping a possessive arm around Stiles' waist. "You act like you do not understand what arrangement I'm speaking of. This marriage was going to combine our packs, you imbecile!"

The older Alpha shifts back to human skin. "Stiles, explain."

"Eh..." The man in question shuffle his feet sheepishly. "Do I really have to?"

Recognition dawns on Scott's face and he gasps, "Stiles! You didn't!"

"I know it was just a theory, nothing affirmed, but-"

"It was a joke! Stiles, you're always being sarcastic, why can't I?"

Peter sighs. "I feel like I'm missing a big chunk of the story here."

Scott slaps his hand over his eyes and mutters, "It was a goddamn JOKE."

"What was a joke?" Erica hisses, eyes flashing. "What aren't you telling us?"

"Well, Scott this idea-" "JOKE, Stiles!" "-that maybe, in order to establish a tighter hold on our territory, we should arrange a marriage between us and another pack. That way we could always have an ally, you know?"

"So you go and propose to an Alpha!?"

A giggle interrupts them. The female Alpha smiles. "I proposed, actually. He brought up the idea and I... well, I couldn't stand to let anyone but me bond with him. Almighty mage and old Polish friend of the family. It was meant to be, what with us knowing each other for so long." Danieka kisses his cheek softly and murmurs, "I, for one, have no regrets."

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Derek roars, eyes bleeding violent crimson. "HE ALREADY BELONGS TO AN ALPHA!"

"HE IS MINE," the caramel haired beauty bares her teeth, shoving Stiles behind her and letting her eyes match the opposite Alpha.

"DEREK, NO!"

"THAT'S A DECLARATION OF WAR!"

"ENOUGH!"

The last shout is emphasized with a blast of energy knocking them all off their feet. Everyone but the mage, that is.

"There will be no pissing contests here, children," Stiles barks, eyes a lively purple. "I will kick any ass that tries. We will be civil about this shit, or so help me."

"Stiles, you can't go with her!" Derek pouts, actually POUTS. "You're part of our pack, we don't need to stabilize. Stay here, with us."

The man exhales roughly, eyes fading back to honey, and holds out an apologetic hand to his Alpha. "I'm sorry, but this is for the best of the pack. We have, what, around fifteen? Danieka's pack contains over thirty! We'll be so much stronger with them on our side!"

"I agree, we would be so PLEASED to extend our peace to your land as well." Danieka says pleased in a contradictorily unpleased way directed at Derek. "The last of the Hales would be great allies."

Derek steps closer, ignoring warnings from both ends. "Stiles, please. Don't bond with her."

Stiles' brows furrow. "Why does it matter whether it's me or, like, Isaac? Would you be like this over Babywolf?"

The Alpha speaks over Isaac's mumble of "I'm NOT a Babywolf" to snap, "You're different."

Now Stiles is definitely befuddled.

Danieka claps her hands, delighted. "Oh, I always LOVED romantic tragedies. Must be the Sadist in me."

The mage brushes off her odd behavior in favor of watching Derek's warring expressions. He looks to be at war with himself and it makes the mage's heart ache to know he'd done this. He watches, detached, as his soon-to-be-former-Alpha eventually staggers over and kneels in front of him, clutching the backs of the man's knees. Baring his neck.

Stiles gasps. Submission.

"Now, now, play fair, Hale!" Stiles' fiancee reprimands. "You can't just shock the answer you want out of him."

"Danieka-"

"But really, this is so pathetically sappy," she continues, unphased. "You don't really think he's going to choose you and your tiny pack over mine, do you?"

Derek flinches but keeps his head bowed and tilted, breath coming a little heavier. He fought to control his claws, re-sheathing them as soon as they appear. Stiles is just so confused, gaze darting from pack mate to pack mate. They seem just as frozen as he is, though Peter certainly looks like he's having a lightbulb moment.

And hating it.

"Nephew, get up! Do not demote yourself for this human!"

"I don't... I don't understand?" Stiles stutters. "What's going on?"

Lightning fast his betrothed has his Alpha's inky black locks in her grasp, jerking his head back to bare his throat. "He's challenging me!" She snarls, though her eyes glint in amusement. "He thinks you'll choose him as a mate instead."

Derek's breathing is most certainly labored now, eyes switching unsteadily from green to red to blue to red again. Almost as if he couldn't quite settle on which part of himself he needed. Without his okay Stiles' hand shoots out and locks around Danieka's wrist, his eyes burning violet. His magic is angry, in an absolute uproar, as he watches her.

"Let. Go."

Her smirk falters. "What?"

His fingers tighten, tattoos swirling animatedly across his body and down his arms as he instinctively shifts to block Derek from her. Her hand drops limply.

"You're not... Stiles, you can't be serious." She gestures to her ring. "We're already engaged!"

"Dani, have you MET me? Do you think I'd ever fall in love with someone who just... totally DEGRADES others over their emotions? Who puts a claim on someone they have no claim to? We may be engaged, but it's just a title. We planned on waiting a year until we were completely concrete in our decision. But this... this isn't the Dani I know and love. This is pure Alpha power." Stiles squeezes his eyes shut and pets at the shaking hands that have migrated from his knees to his abdomen. Their clenching and unclenching spasmodically in his shirt, like Derek can't decide if he'll be pushed away. "I'm not choosing, miłość. This isn't me declaring my devotion to Derek over you. This is me picking what my heart, soul, and MAGIC responds positively to."

The wet nuzzle into the small of Stiles' back breaks and makes him simultaneously.

"Stiles-"

He holds up a hand. "Please, just... we'll talk about today tomorrow, alright?"

Danieka flashes her eyes before promptly turning and disappearing into the forest, leaving the clearing to fall into startled silence.

"Stiles," Derek whimpers, arms still wrapped around him from behind.

Stiles shushes him. "Can we meet you guys at the diner? I think dinner has already gone cold, and we're all hungry."

A few protests start up, but quickly die down when Lydia bares her teeth. Redheads, man... they're something else.

After everyone is a good distance away, Stiles bats at his Alpha's muscular appendages. When no movement becomes imminent, the mage tries to twist around and face Derek. Which also doesn't happen.

"Der, you need to let me go now," Stiles says gently, "I need you to let me go."

And just like that the older man is sobbing, tightening his hold on his pack mate's waist. Alarmed, Stiles fights to break free, wants to help Derek. Not just... STAND around uselessly. The sudden effort seems to spur Derek into panic mode.

"No, no, no! Please, please stay! Stiles, please!"

"Derek-"

"Don't go with her, I can be better! I can, I can!" The Alpha drags Stiles under him in one quick motion, pinning him with his body. "I know I never acted like more than a friend, but I l-lo... I can't say it, but I really, really-"

The werewolf is crying too hard now to be understood, tears dampening the mage's neckline where Derek's face is buried. Stiles shushes him, smoothing a steady hand over his hair, letting him get it out of his system. After what seems like hours, but what was most likely just minutes, he quiets down. They lay relatively still on the ground, simply breathing each other in. The dull ache in the human male's chest is full blown now.

"I promise," Derek whispers brokenly, snuffling further into his collarbone. "I'll show you why I'm better. I just th-thought we'd have more t-t-time..."

"We do, God, do we have time. Derek. Der, stop, it's alright. I'm not exactly sure what's happening right now... usually don't, but this is a new high."

The wolf shudders out a breath. "My wolf wants you."

"Your wolf." Stiles repeats.

The older man tenses, then whimpers, "Me."

For once in his life, Stiles Stilinski is speechless. With one trembling hand he lifts Derek's face from his throat and meets his uncertain gaze. With slow, deliberate movements, Stiles edges closer, eyes flicking between quivering lips and glowing red eyes, before closing the distance between them. He moves with practiced, gentle intent, pouring how much he truly cares for the crazy wolf into the kiss.

When they pull away, the mage's eyes are shining just as bright as the Alpha's. "I want your wolf, too." He pauses. "All of you."

In the distance, there's a howl.


End file.
